


trump makes friends

by aligator_person



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), crack - Fandom, obama - Fandom, trump - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Death, OBAMA, Other, Trump, peppa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator_person/pseuds/aligator_person
Summary: trump makes two new friends, peppa and obama
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	trump makes friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mother).



Trump goes to peppas house to play with her and her brother george. They decided to go outside to play hide and seek. They played for three minutes before george got bored. George grabbed his gun and killed trump. George and Peppa than sacrificed him to the gods of piss. Obama watched in tears as his boyfriend was brutally murdered. George and Peppa blamed it on obama and he got arrested. George and Peppa than continued living their lives like the savages they are.


End file.
